


The One That Got Away

by SpongeBoob_324B21



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Hurt Alex Danvers, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeBoob_324B21/pseuds/SpongeBoob_324B21
Summary: Alex Danvers's life was getting back to normal, at least her normal. They cured Sam and Reign disappeard forever. She was fully over Maggie, she was even thinking about adoption.Unfortunately she ended up in an accident. She didn't wake up at National City's hospital, but in the Grey-Sloan Memorial.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Lexie Grey & Everyone, Lexie Grey & Meredith Grey, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

"AUNTI ALEX!!!!" Ruby screamed and ran as fast as she could into Alex's arms. "I'm so glad you're here, mom is freaking out."

"Freaking out? What for?" Alex looked down at Ruby with a concerned look and a little frown.

"For you dummy! Haven't you noticed? Everytime she knows you're coming here, she freaks out and gets all ready just for you." Ruby is now whispering, scared that her mother will hear her. 

"Is she for real?" Alex's smile gets big. Her eyes are filled with hope. 

"Ruby! You didn't tell me Alex was here." Sam says trying to act natural with a big smile plastered on her face. "Come in, come in. Do you want something to drink?" 

"No thank you, I'm just here for some good news." The redhead is now playing with the papers in her hands. With a grin on her face. "As you know, we kept running tests on your blood. Now we can confirm that you're 100% clear. Reign is gone forever." 

"Seriously?" Her eyes are now watering. "For-forever?" 

"Forever!" They're both hugging with tears falling from their eyes. "The nightmare is over Sam." 

~2h of huggin and talking later 

"Alright! Ruby's in bed" Sam says as she lets herself fall on the couch next to her friend. 

"Sam? Can I ask you something?" Alex starts fidgeting with her hands, a blush comes creeping to her cheeks. "Would you... Like t-to go on a date with me?" 

Sam's mouth is wide open. "You want to go on a date Date with me?" 

"yes I would love to." Alex is now sitting straight, trying to look as confident as possible. 

"Of course I'll go on a date with you Alex, you're the most amazing person I've ever met." Sam puts her hand on Alex's. 

~Next Saturday morning 

Knock knock

"MOOOOM! ALEX IS HERE!" Ruby's scream hurts Alex's ear a little. "Oh sorry I didn't meant to."

"It's okay, don't worr-wooooow." Alex's eyes linger all over Sam's body. "Ready for a casual picnic at the park?" 

"More than ever!" Sam takes the helmet Alex is handing her. "Except that I've never been on a bike. Can you be careful please?" 

"For you? Always." Alex puts her helmet on and jump on the engine. "Don't be scared to cling on me." 

Sam hugs her from behind, taking in her scent as she thought to herself "How have I been so lucky?" 

The weather was perfect for a ride. Alex was being very careful, wich gave Sam a lot of confidence very soon. Once at the park, Sam spotted a little spot all ready for them by the lake.

"Oh gosh Alex, it's beautiful. You didn't take things easy. Thank you so much." Sam put her arm around Alex's waist.

"Wait till you taste the food before saying 'thank you'. I don't really know how bad my culinary skills are." Alex let out a shy laugh, looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry, however it tastes i'm gonna stay with you." Sam took Alex's chin and placed a light kiss on her lips.

After the picnic, Alex took Sam to places most people don't pay attention to. That little dirt road around the corner? None expected it to lead to a romantic Panorama. But Alex Knew, she had planned the day the whole week. National City was a place full of secret places. Sam couldn't believe how amazing Alex was, was she even real?

"Oh my god! Did we stay here this long? It's already 8pm." Sam looked at her watch. "Ruby! How did we forget Ruby?!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Sam. Let's go right now!" Alex hurried up on her bike and asked for Sam's hand. "We have to be there before she kills us. I swear sometimes I feel like she's my mom."

Sam let out a snort that made Alex laugh too. The situation wasn't really that stressful. Ruby was perfectly capable of handling herself. Lots of people were on the road, everyone coming home after a nice little evening on a sunny Saturday. Alex was paying attention to the road, as always. This doesn't mean that other drivers were doing it too.

Everything was okay, Sam hugging Alex from behind. The road seemed clear but it wasn't. A drunk driver... The idiot was rolling on the wrong side of the road. Sam screamed but hopefully, Alex's reflex were very good.

"OH GOD, he scared me to death. I thought we were gonna di-"Sam couldn't finish her sentence....

A truck came out of nowhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-" Kara? "

-" Yes J'onn? What's wrong? It's 2am. "

-" It's about Alex and Sam.*Light Sob*They were in an accident. "

-" AN ACCIDENT? HOW BAD IS IT? "

-" Very bad..... We have to get them to the best hospital in the country. As soon as possible."

-"WELL TELL ME! WICH ONE IS IT!"

-"The Grey-Sloan Memorial in Seattle. Go take them. Go fast... Please.

-.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Too much light.... Where am I? Where is Sam? I want to see her right now. I just need to mov-AAAAAAAH. Pain! Pain ! Pain ! Everywhere! I can feel all of my body aching."

"Alex ?" Kara said as she sees her sister moving.

"Kara? What is happening? Is she awake?" Sam looked very concerned in the bed next to Alex.

"I think she's waking up! I'm calling someone! NURSE! NURSE! SHE'S AWAKE!" Kara is yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I'm right here! I'm right here you don't have to panic. Everyone is safe."

'This voice sounds familiar. I feel like I know this person.'

"My name is doctor Bailey, I'm your surgeon. You got into a bad accident." Miranda said taking Alex's hand in hers, trying to reassure the woman in front of her.

'oh SHIT!!!'


	2. Chapter 2

'My throat hurts so bad. I don't know if I can speak correctly.' 

"It's normal if you're not able to talk right away. Your throat may be irritated. Nod if you understand what I'm saying." Miranda Bailey was so calming, she could be so soft with her patients. That's one of the things Alex remembered the most of her past life.

" Okay so here's a checkup. You have 4 fractured ribs, wich ponctured your lung but we fixed that. Your right arm and leg broken and a concussion. Also your face is very bruised but it will heal. You won't need plastic surgery. You were really lucky to be here on time or you wouldn't have made it. If you have any question, feel free to write them down for me. "Bailey waited to see Alex's response, but she simply nodded 'no'." Alright. See you in 2 hours for the visits. " Bailey exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Sam got up from her bed, an arm in a cast, to go next to Alex." Oh god Alex! I was so scared you wouldn't wake up." 

Sam and Kara were holding each of Alex's hands. But Kara started crying. "oh Alex, I was so scared. I thought that I had lost you." 

Alex knew that she couldn't speak much, but she didn't want kara and Sam to learn about her past from someone else. She knew that at one point, her face was gonna get better and that someone would recognize her." I'm sorry " She said with a husky voice. That's all she managed to say. 

"Don't be sorry!" Sam said. "It wasn't your fault, trust me."

Kara looked at Alex in a suspicious way. She knew it was about something else, but decided to talk about it later. When Alex will be better. "Let's just give her some time to rest. Sam? Want to go get breakfast with me?"

"No thank you. I'm staying with Alex." Sam grabbed Alex's hand.

"Okay, I'm taking some waffles back for you alright?"

"Perfect!" 

~A couple of hours later. 

Dr Bailey enters Alex and Sam's rooms with a bunch of interns behind her. "Hello Ladies, how are you doing?" The sound of her voice was happy but she looked sad when her eyes landed on Alex.

"I'm feeling okay....Alex's starting to speak again!" Sam got a little bit too excited on her wheelchair.

"Ouch, my hears." She said with a her still Husky voice. Alex's medication was strong but couldn't take away all the pain. The lights were too bright, and the disinfectant's smell didn't help her headache at all.

"I'm glad to hear that. Wilson!" Dr Bailey looked at one resident. A tall and very pretty woman. 

"Samantha Arias. Early thirties woman, with a broken leg and a concussion."Dr Wilson's voice was soft and calm, even reassuring." Alexandra Danvers. Early thirties woman, with 4 fractured ribs, lungs damage, one broken arm, one broken leg and a concussion. "

" That's my Sister! Always getting into trouble. " Everyone turned at the door to see Kara, mouth full and waffles in her hands." Oh, sorry. Anyone wants some waffles? " A tiny intern with glasses held his hand up.

" Blood Bank! Seriously? " Dr Wilson glared at him." Get out! I've seen enough of you already. Sorry about that." 

"Miss Danvers? Miss Arias? I need to talk to Alex in private. Would you mind stepping outside for a moment?" Dr Bailey's voice was still so soft.

"Of course. " Sam and Kara almost said it at the exacte same time. And then get out of the room. 

"Miss Danvers, I feel compelled to ask because you remind me of someone from my past. A big part of your body is covered in scars and burns. Where do they come from?" Miranda is now seated next to Alex with sadness and worry in her eyes. 

"Oh.... It's just.. Just from my job." 

"Your job??" She said a little bit too loud. 

"I'm a FBI agent. My works involve a lot of fighting." She exhaled her answer with fear. Remembering every one of her scars. Mostly the ones from the plane crash. 

"Oh okay... Sorry, it was very unprofessional of me to ask such personal questions." Miranda got up from the bed and left the room waving goodbye. 

Kara bursts in the room. "Alex I need to talk to you in private! Sam's in the restroom, we've got some time." 

"What do you want?" Alex changes her position from lying to sitting. 

"Are we where I think we are?" She seemed both stressed, scared. "What are you gonna do? What will happen in a few days when your face starts to heal?" 

"I don't know. But I have to tell Sam! I don't want to lie to her." Alex insist on her last sentence. 

"You can't! We already have a cover over our cover. I'm not even suppose to know about this whole place." Kara is now walking from one corner of the room to the other. 

"Well, J'onn doesn't have to know." 

"What shouldn't I have to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What shouldn't I have to know?" J'onn was now standing at the entrance of the room. 

"I told Kara a little bit of my past." Alex's voice was firm. She was a very good lier, but she just didn't want to lie about this. Especially to J'onn, he was like a dad to her. 

Meanwhile Kara was just standing there, with an horrified look on her face. 

" Well, when I told you not to talk about your past, it was more like an advice. Not an order." J'onn shrugged like it was no big deal. 

"Seriously? I thought you were gonna kill us." Kara exaggerated falling on the bed. 

"Alex, I was just checking up on you. You know that I have to be at the DEO, Winn could burn everything down in an hour. I'm so sorry that I have to leave now. I'm glad to now you're well." J'onn didn't told her but his heart was aching. Seeing Alex like that. In a hospital bed, not recognizable was really hard for him. 

" Don't worry J'onn. I perfectly understand the situation. "Alex said as J'onn hugged her goodbye.

The Next day, Alex decided to tell Sam. She didn't want their relationship to be based on lies.

" Sam. I have to tell you something really important. Our relationship means a lot to me. I know that it's only the start and that's why I wanted to tell you that. I didn't want to lie to you." Alex started freaking out a little while looking into Sam's eyes. 

" You're scaring me. What's happening? "Sam looks into Alex's eyes with a nervous smile. 

" I had a past life. Kara and I didn't met when I was 17..... We only met in my twenties when the DEO paired us to be each other's cover. " Alex's voice was very calm. Her grip on Sam's hand only became stronger. She was scared of Sam's reaction. 

"What do you mean? What were you doing before? Why would you need a cover? I understand why Kara needs one but you?" Sam got a little bit away from Alex, her mind full of confusion. As soon as she saw Alex's scared face she ran to reassure her.

"Well, there's a lot to say but I'll try to get to the point. I was a surgeon..... Here..... In this very hospital. And I have a sister who works here." 

"What? What do you mean a sister? And those people, where do they think you are?" 

"I faked my death......" Alex's words took Sam by surprise. 

"So... The people working here think you're dead?" After the shock, Sam still decides to stay close to Alex. Making sur to bring her comfort. 

"Yes.... They do. Why aren't you mad at me?" Yes Alex's expression wasn't very recognizable but Sam could still see everything in her eyes. The fear and the pain of everything happening to her. 

"Because you really mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you told me all the truth. That means you care about this relationship as much as I do." Sam looked into Alex's eyes with love. And kissed her lips lightly making sure not to cause any pain. 

~A few days later

It's been a few days. Alex's face is now easily recognizable but Dr Bailey stopped coming after having a heart attack. Dr Wilson and the interns were now the only doctors in contact with her.

Sam got the green light to leave the hospital but decided to stay with Alex, Kara and Ruby came visiting every two days.

"I really need to reach out to them Sam. I can't be here and not see them, I don't care if my cover is blown, I need to see them." Alex became impatient about the situation. She couldn't wait.

"When you decide to do it, know that I'm 100% with you."

"I think I'm going to do it today.... Oh god it feels like coming out all over again." Alex and Sam shared a good laugh. Sam could feel that Alex wasn't comfortable. "Can you call Dr Wilson for me?"

"Of course." Sam said as she got up asking a nurse to page Dr Wilson who was, not surprisingly, very friendly with Alex. 

"Yes Alex! What's wrong?" Wilson asked Alex as she came into the room.

"I need you to do something for me. Something very important." Dr Wilson could hear that something was wrong with Alex.

"If it has something to do with your health I can help, but in other cases... I don't know what I can help you with." Jo Wilson started to look confused. She could see Sam holding Alex's hand very tightly.

"I need you to page Chief Webber." It came out of Alex's mouth in a difficult way.

"Dr Webber isn't the chief anymore. I don't know how you knew that he was but I could still page Chief Bail..."

"NO! don't! I need Dr Webber." A single tear fell from Alex's eye.

"Have I done something wrong? If you wanted another doctor you could've just asked me." Jo felt like she had done something wrong.

"It's not about that Dr Wilson... Please just page Dr Webber." Sam spoke before Alex, she knew that her stress became higher and higher when she was talking.

"Okay, I'll come back with him as soon as I can." Jo's look was now more confused than ever.

~1 Hour later

"Wilson? What do you need me for?" Richard looked at her without any particular emotion.

"I've got a patient that really wants to see you. It sounded really bad." Now it was Jo's turn to stress. None could blame her, she arrived at the Grey-Sloan right after the crash. She's never seen Lexie, just heard about her once or twice.

"What did you do for your patient to fire you Wilson" Richard said with a laugh. That was his favorite little joke. 

"Sir, it's serious, I think she already knew you. She asked for 'Chief Webber'." Jo could feel that something wasn't right.

"Well, who is it? Show me their file."

Jo handed him the file while saying "Alexandra Danvers! Motorcycle accident with her partner Samantha Arias. 4 broken ribs, a ponctured lung, one arm and leg broken and a concussion." Jo was used to rant her file with the Interns at every visits. "Here you can see a picture the first day and the last one from yesterd-"

"Lexie...... It-it It can't be true. I could recognize this face anywhere." Richard was so startled, he started stuttering and couldn't think straight.

"People usually call her Alex, but if you knew her I gues-" Jo was interrupted once again by Richard's whispering.

"Lexie Grey.... Lexipedia.... Little Grey.... That can't be true!" Richard's eyes looked like they were gonna pop off.

"WAIT! You mean Lexie Grey as in GREY-Sloan Memorial and Dr Meredith GREY!" Now Jo was just confused.

"What room is she in!?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Lexie?" Alex turned around as soon as she heard her old mentor's voice. 

"Richard!" Sam was still holding on to Alex's arm. "I'm so so sorry." 

"What... Why? And How? It's been years. Everyone thinks you're dead! We named the hospital after you for God's sake." Richard was getting more and more confused. 

"Sit down and I'll explain to you." He sat down at Alex's words. "A few month before the plane crash, an agence reached out to me. They said they needed someone as smart as me with medical and Biophysics knowledge. My photographic memory was only a big plus. The only problem was that I had to start a new life with a new name. " Alex's voice was soothing and calming. 

" I don't understand why this agence would want you to do all of that. " Richard was even more confused than before. 

" Well I can't tell you what or where it is cause of gouvernemental matter. But it's a top secret kind of thing if you prefer." Alex was trying her best to explain the situation without giving too much away.

"But the plane crash? Mark died, Arizona lost her leg, Christina had PTSD. Everyone mourned your death!" Suddenly, Alex felt incredibly bad about her actions. Richard was still looking blankly at her while speaking.

"The plane crash didn't go too well. I was alone in the back, none was supposed to be hurt. Everything had been calculated a billion time. I got badly injured and the medic team came to take me as supposed to. They even left some ressources to make sur the others survived. They're the one who called the helicopter, it wasn't a coincidence. "

" I guess I could understand your point of you. But what about the others? Who else knows you're here?" Richard was now looking at Alex with soft eyes.

" None... Only you. I'm thinking about reaching out to everyone. " Sam looked into Alex's eyes with an encouraging smile.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself to your friend." Richard could never let go of his manners.

"Oh no don't worry ! I totally understand, it's not your fault." Sam smiled politely and shook Richard's hand.

"My name is Richard Webber, head of the interns program."

"I'm Sam Arias. I was in the accident with Alex, she took all the pain for me." Sam said because she was standing well and healthy. Feeling a little bit guilty for Alex. 

"Aaaah Sam Arias! Wilson told me you were in the accident. I recall her calling you Alex's partner. So, are you partner in crime." Richard tried to soften the mood in the room with a laugh.

Alex just had that oh shit moment. She just realized that she had to come out to everyone now." Well, technically I work against crime and Sam doesn't work with me. "She looked at Sam in the eyes looking for a 'go for it' kind of look." Richard, Sam is my girlfriend. The accident happened at the end of our first date.

Richard was a little bit surprised, but it wasn't the craziest thing that had happened this last hour." Well, I'm glad to hear that you found yourself a pretty lady. " This time Sam and Alex laughed with him, and the mood in the room got better.

Richard's pager got off, meaning that he had to leave. "I'm so sorry but I can't stay. Can I come visit back?"

"Of course, we have a lot to catch up on." A tear came down Alex's face. "This didn't go too bad after all. "

"I like him." Sam said. "He reminds me of J'onn." She was now snuggling against Alex in the hospital bed.

"It doesn't surprise me. I guess they've both been like fathers to me." Alex accepted the hug gladly and snuggled even more against her girlfriend.

"So, can you tell me more about your life here? Unless you're not comfortable with it yet!"

"Well this is a long story too." Alex let out a snort.

"I understand if you're tired."

"No no, I want to tell you a minimum about it. You would have to ask Richard for funny stories." Alex laughed but flinched immediately. "Ouch my ribs! It still hurts like hell."

"I can sit if you wan-"

"No no, it's not your fault. You're my painkiller right now."

Sam laughed at the pun. It's been long enough for her to laugh about the whole worldkiller situation. But only with a few people like Ruby and Alex.

"So I had a pretty normal life until a came to this hospital. My dad said that I had a sister working here wich, of course, surprised me. At first she hated me but I got through her. We became closer and I really discovered what it's like to have a sister. "

Alex's look faded and became really sad." Then there was the shooting. "

Sam's face shot up immediately to look into Alex's eyes." A-a-a shooting?"

" One day, I had to pull a woman's plug. Her husband was devastated, which was understandable. " Alex's face went down as she started fidgeting with her hands." A few weeks later, he came back....with a gun. Looking for Meredith's husband, who was the chief at the time, and myself for pulling the plug."

"Oh god Alex, it must have been terrible." Sam said as she hugged Alex a little bit harder.

"It was.... He shot Derek, Meredith's husband. Than he found me, hopefully I made it without a scratch. But I suffered from PTSD for a few month. It's all in the past now!" Alex inhaled as much air as she could, trying not to break apart in front of Sam. "That's one of the reasons I left....... Nothing good happens in this Hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Alex!" Ruby said as she entered Alzx's room. 

"Hey kiddo! What'up" Alex extended her arms so that she could hug Ruby. She smiled at Kara coming in after Ruby. 

"Eeeeh! Keep some hugs for me Rubs." Sam said as she hugged them both at the same time. 

"uh-eh guys. Can't breath." Alex mimicked being dead when they both got away. 

"Wanna play it that way sleeping beauty?" Sam kissed Alex's mouth ever so lightly, but it got into a make out session very fast. 

"Uuuuuuuh! Common!" Both Kara and Ruby made a face of disgust at the scene.

"I know it's the golden days of your relationship but still. Take a room." Kara started ranting to the new couple.

"Technically, that's our room!" Alex stated defending herself.

"You know what I meant." Kara said exasperated but still laughing.

~KNOCK KNOCK

Richard's head popped out of the door, waiting for Alex to let him enter.

"Richard! Come in come in. I present you Kara my sister, and Ruby Sam's daughter." Alex had a wild smile plastered on her face. Alex had asked Kara to tell the story to Ruby. She didn't want to hide anything from her either.

"Hello Alex, everyone." Richard gave a nod to everyone in the room. Wilson then came in, Richard had asked her not to tell anyone about the truth. "We've got something to tell you. Do you want to be Alone or...."

"No it's okay! Say what you have to say. " Alex seemed fine at the sudent intervention but Sam could feel her hand tighten on her own.

Wilson took a step forward as she was Alex's doctor. "We saw on your latest scans that your ribs didn't heal properly. They're in a position where they could perforate your lungs. Right now it's okay, but you could be hurt if you practice any sportive activity."

"So you're gonna take the broken one off and replace it buy a metallic one, right?" It has been years since she had practiced medecine, but she could still remember everything from her books.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're gonna do. I see that Lexipedia is still in the game." Richard had a proud smile on his face.

"Lexipedia? Was that your nickname Alex?" Kara made fun of her big sister. "You were already a big nerd weren't you? "

"Yes she was! Alex remember your diap-"

"NO! no talking about the diaper story EVER again." Alex interrupted Richard as soon as she heard the word 'diaper'. "

Ruby then let herself in the conversation. "What did you do with diapers Alex?"

"Nothing, that's a story for another day." She tried as much as she could but couldn't hide her blush.

Jo jumped into the conversation too. "There's one problem about the operation." Jo said with a sad tone."It's way more complicated than it seems, so you're gonna need the best."

"Oh no, don't tell me -"

"Yes" Richard said. "The best is... Meredith. "

"What is going to happen?" Kara looked worried. She knew that it wasn't a good thing at all.

"I came up with an idea!" Jo said with a hand in the air. "We thought that Meredith couldn't know you were here before the intervention, so she can't see you. But if Dr webber took you in as his patient hid your face on the table, and found himself an excuse to leave sudently. Meredith could replace him like it's no big deal without looking at your face. Then you'll have to talk to her one day, that's for sure. "

" Well..... Not that bad of an idea. I know she would freak out if she knew about me, so yeah, if we want her to operate me, she can't know. " Alex was pretty cool with the idea and nodded with her eyes unfocused.

" Of course, I will stay during the intervention. I'm a resident, I'll assist Dr Grey. She likes me!"Jo said with pride in her voice.

" She likes you? How long did she hated you before?" Alex said raising one eyebrow.

" How did you kno- well she's your sister, you know her better than I do." Jo said pointing the obvious.

" Actually no..... You've known her as long as me.... You probably know her even better. Last time I saw her was in the plane crash...." Everyone in the room noticed the sad look on Alex's face." She hated me too at first. "

"What do you mean? You've never met before you arrived at the hospital?" Jo was starting to get curious.

"Wilson! Stop it would you?" Webber interrupted.

"No no that's okay. I learned a few month before going to the hospital that I had a big sister. My father hid her from us, they weren't in contact so it made things easier." Alex let out a sarcastic laugh. "She didn't know about me either. First time I saw her was at my mom's funeral. My dad went to the hospital and blamed her for her death. He slapped her in front of the whole hospital. Drunk of course." Alex ended on this sad note looking at Sam in the eyes." But we became real sisters. She just needs time to put up with stuff."

Richard nodded, agreeing with Alex's statement. Jo spoke up" Well I don't really think she's changed this much. " Everyone in the room started laughing.

" Good to know! " Alex kept laughing.

" I think we need other people for our plan, we can't work that out alone. " Richard said sighing." Is there anyone special you want to speak to first? "

" Well I've got a few in mind. Karev I think, he was Meredith's friend, he could help us with that stuff. Only if he's not the stupid resident he used to be." Alex's face was lit in happiness. She was extremely stressed but couldn't wait to see everyone again.

" Alex Karev? Isn't that your ex-boyfriend? " Kara said laughing "That's one of the few things you told me about your past." Alex and Jo's faces became red.

"Alex? You had a boyfriend named Alex?" Sam and Ruby couldn't stop laughing at the statement. Jo on the other hand was still blushing hard.

"Alex karev is a grown man now. Actually, we got married a few weeks ago....." The whole room became silent. But Webber was the one who broke it, laughing hysterically.

Everyone shared a good laugh again until Alex started coughing. Everyone stopped to look at her. The coughing got worst and blood came flooding from her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

"ALEX!!" Sam screamed ! "No no no no no! Why is this happening??" She held Alex's hand, she seemed to be suffering. The monitors were beeping loudly as Alex's heart rate increased. 

Kara used her x-ray vision to identify the problem. "Her ribs!! They pierced her lung! Probably from laughing too hard!"

"We have to get her to the OR right now! She can't wait any longer." Jo yelled to Webber and anyone who could hear her outside the room. 

Some nurses came in the room to help. They took her to the OR as fast as they could. "I'm sorry, you can't come in here, it's a restricted area."

Kara and Sam both stopped and looked at the doctors running down the hallway. Ruby was now crying, hugging Sam's side. "Don't worry. Alex's a fighter! She'll make it." Kara said to Sam who started crying too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex was asleep on the operating table, and Wilson was preparing everything before they opened her up. Richard, him, was cleaning his hands next the the OR watching Wilson through the window.

Sudently Meredith came into the room. "Hey Richard, a nurse paged me saying you needed help. What you got?"

Richard freaked out instantly. He started stuttering in a non understandable way. At one point he saw Wilson in his peripheral view, she hid Alex's face and nodded to him. "Woman in her early thirties, motorcycle crash a few weeks ago, her ribs perfored her lung causing internal bleeding. We have to replace her ribs correctly." 

"Okay, I got this. Let's prepare!" Meredith said as she started getting ready to operate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank God! They got close to a catastrophe." Kara said putting her glasses back.

"What happened?" Sam asked confused with Ruby still hugging her.

"Meredith came into the room but they had time to hid her face. Good point, she's got the best general surgeon taking care of her now." Kara still looked in the OR from time to time, checking in on her sister.

"Kara's right you know. Alex is a fighter, she will make it." Ruby tried to reassure her mother.

"Thanks Rubs!" The statement really helped Sam relaxing.

"So.... We never really talked about it but..... You and Alex! How long have you had a crush on her?" A smile appeared on the corner of Kara's mouth.

A blush came instantly to Sam's cheeks. "Oh.. Well.. I don't know for Alex but me, it was a little before the whole Reign thing. She's always been so considerate with me. I..I think I love her you know?" Kara smiled at the comment. "Maybe it's too soon but I really do!"

"Love's never too soon Sam. I can tell she really matters to you."

Ruby looked at the interaction between the two. She left without them noticing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh god, I can't see anything! There's too much blood." Meredith said clearly annoyed. "We're gonna have to open more."

"You're right, we can't do anything like that. Wilson! Clear the area so we can open." Webber was aspirating all the blood he could.

"I'm on it. You! The intern! Go get more blood, she's loosing it too fast." Wilson started clearing Alex's upper belly.

"All those scars! They're clearly not from the incident. What happened to her?" Meredith asked confused.

"She's a detective in a dangerous city." Webber blurted out suspiciously fast.

"Well the scars I see on her forarms are clearly not accidents. Doesn't look like mutilation thought, that's weird. Looks like she had sutures." Meredith pointed out.

Webber then remembered the incident when Lexie was still an intern. Her and her friends had trained on each other.

" Oooh, looks like someone got a nice tatto-" Meredith stopped moving. She recognized the little tattoo. Lexie had the same, she got a stupid little heart tattooed for Mark. "That's... That's Lexie's tattoo? Wait, impossible. That must be a coincidence."

Meredith tried focusing back on the surgery but she couldn't. She tried looking at Alex's face to reassure herself, but someone had hid it. "Why can't I see her face? WHY DID SOMEONE HID HER FACE?"

"Meredith calm down! You have to foc-"

"WHY DID YOU HIDE HER FACE? SHOW ME HER FREAKING FACE RICHARD!" Meredith completely lost control.

Richard took the towel off of her face, letting Alex's face showing. "Meredith... I can expla-"

"Lexie......... I have to save her!" Meredith was in a complete state of panic. She started having flashes of the plane crash. "I can't let you die Lexie! Not again!"

Half of the nurses were looking at Meredith in shock and silence as Webber and Wilson helped her operating.

Webber looked up, in the observatory and saw someone leaving in a hurry.

Ruby had witnessed the whole scene.

" MOM! KARA! " Ruby yelled, running back to Sam and Kara. 

"Ruby? Where have you been? We were starting to worry." Sam said concerned. 

"That's Alex! I snuck in and found the OR."

Sam immediately forgot the incident, her mind went to Alex. "Alex? What happened? Is she okay?" 

"Alex is okay, but not Meredith. She found out about Alex, she's completely freaking out." 

"How did she found out?" Kara asked kinda panicked. 

"Apparently, Alex has a little tattoo on her belly."

"That little heart? I didn't think about it. She told me it was caprice from when she was younger." Sam said realizing the gravity of the situation. "Kara! Can you look if everything is going alright?" 

"I'm on it!" Kara took her glasses down to use her x-ray vision. "Everything seems fine. Whatever happened, I think they chose to take care of her first."

"What are we gonna tell Meredith? And Alex too? What are we gonna do?" Sam asked thinking about all the problems they had now.

"I don't know yet. Alex has to be the one talking to Meredith. Not us."


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith and Richard just closed up Alex. "She should be okay now." Richard said trying to reassure Meredith. 

"Why?" Meredith said sitting next to Lexie while stroking her hairs. "Why is all of this happening. I-I mean look at her! She's all grown up now." Meredith started crying as she got up.

"Meredith, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you soone-"

"DON'T BE FREAKING SORRY! You knew! She was your patient! How long? How long have you known she was alive?" Everyone in the room was already gone knowing that it wasn't going to to go well.

"I've known about it for a few weeks, she was planning on telling you soon." Richard said in an apologetic voice.

"What happened exactly? How is she alive?" Meredith said still looking at Alex unconscious.

"That's not my place to say. You'll have to ask her or her.... Family...." Richard was apprehensive with the terme."I think you should talk to them first."

Meredith just kept looking at Lexie without acknowledging him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nurses had brought Alex to her room, where Kara, Sam and Ruby were still waiting. Meredith and Richard were talking on their way to meet them.

" Okay Meredith. I need you not to freak out okay?" Richard said when he saw that Meredith was on the verge of crying.

"Not freak out about what?" Arizona came out from nowhere with her usual smile. Meredith fell on the ground sobbing in shock. "WOWO wow. Meredith! What happened?" Arizona, worried, squatted to the ground as best as she could with her leg.

"I-I can't" The sobs were getting louder and louder. The shock of Lexie's come back made Meredith revive her death all over again. "Sh-she almost d-died. AGAIN!"

Richard and Arizona helped her to one of the break rooms. "Richard! What is she talking about?"

"DAMNIT! Don't tell anyone! Okay?" Richard didn't want the news to spread everywhere in the hospital. It was too late to hide anything from Arizona. "Lexie's alive! And she's here."

"Wait... What? What do you mean she's alive? Like alive alive?" Arizona stood there in complete shock.

"I'm gonna need you to calm Meredith so we can go see her."

"Okay! Meredith? Everything is gonna be okay! Lexie is fine. She's safe, here, with us." Arizona was now holding Meredith's face between her hands. "You're gonna get your shit together and we're gonna go see your sister okay?"

Meredith nodded wiping her tears. "Okay!" she said with a firm voice.

They got out of the room and continued their way to Alex's room. "What happened Richard?"Said Arizona, still confused about the whole Lexie thing. 

" I'll explain to you when Meredith talks to Lexie." Richard said looking at Meredith who was walking slowly a few feet in front of them." Kara, Sam, Glad to see you again. "

" Dr Webber, thank you so much! Dr Wilson told us that the surgery went well." Kara got up from her chair to hug Richard.

Meredith was observing Kara, Sam and Ruby with curiosity when Arizona was staring at Alex in shock.

Sam noticed the new faces. " I guess you were close to her. " she said taking them by surprise.

" I-I'm her sister." Meredith said with a shaky voice.

"I'm Dr Arizona Robbins, we were friends." Arizona kept staring at Alex sleeping without bothering looking at Sam and Kara.

"My name is Kara Danvers. I'm Alex's... Well... Sister. We officially are but you know we're not related." Kara gently shook Meredith and Arizona's hands.

"My name is Sam Arias and this is Ruby, my daughter. I'm Alex's girlfriend." Sam did the same as Kara. 

Arizona choked on hair at the comment, while Meredith didn't move an inch. "Wait! Little Grey is gay? Well I wasn't expecting that." 

"Well, I guess lots of things have changed during her years away." Meredith said emotionless. "The most important thing is that she's here now." 

"Sooooo, when is she supposed to wake up?"Kara asked to brake the silence that started building up.

" This was a big intervention, but she could wake up at any moment now. I'm gonna leave you alone with her now. "Richard said as he was leaving the room. He nodded his head to tell Arizona to follow him.

" Oh right! Nice to meet you, see you soon." Arizona awkwardly ran out of the room following Webber." Richard ! Have you seen her girlfriend? Lexie's got some good tastes."

Everyone laughed in the room hearing Arizona's comment as she left. "Ruby, why don't you go get something at the cafeteria?" Sam said so she could talk more seriously with Meredith.

Kara started the conversation. "So, I guess you have a lot of questions. What did Dr Webber told you?"

"We were in the OR and i recognized the scars on her arms and her tattoo. The only thing I know is that she's alive and that she's been here for about a month now."

The three of them started a long conversation about how Alex planned the plane crash to fake her death, and why she did it. Then Meredith thought about one thing she hadn't asked yet.

" What about the accident? How did it happen? And why did she end up here? "Meredith asked curiously.

Sam started speaking first." Well, we were going back home after our date but we had an accident. Alex's body took all the hit because she was driving. That's why I'm already recovered. "

Then Kara answered the second question. "And she came here because we wanted her to go to the best hospital of the country. But at the time we didn't know about you, so we weren't expecting it at all."

"I can't believe she's alive, I missed her so much." A single tear fell from Meredith's face. "Wait! Wait! Now that I think of it. She hasn't woken up yet. We've been talking for hours, she should be awake by now." Meredith took a light to look at Alex's pupils. "Everything is okay, that can only mean one thing."

"What is it?" Kara and Sam said worried.

"She's in a coma!"


	8. Chapter 8

"She's in a coma. How? What happened?" Sam said confused. 

"I don't think we should have to worry. It can happen sometimes. I'm gonna ask for a scan to be sur, but she should be awake in a few days max." Meredith said in a calming way. What she didn't know was that Kara could hear her heart racing. Yes, it was probably nothing but Meredith didn't want to lose her sister again.

The next day, everyone had decided to keep Alex a secret. She was the only one that could decide who should know. Webber kept checking-in on her from time to time while Meredith came as much as she could. A lot of people noticed that she was acting weird.

On the second day after Alex's surgery, Arizona came to visit. She was clearly excited about the whole girlfriend thing.

"Hey!" Arizona said knocking on the door. "Remember me? Can I come in?"

"Of course we remember you, come in, come in." Kara said getting up so she could greet Arizona.

"How are you girls today?" Arizona asked with a little less happy note.

"Not so bad, just waiting for Alex to wake up." Sam said holding Alex's hand tightly. "What about you?"

"Oh, just a normal day so far." Arizona couldn't stop herself. She had to ask. "Sooo, how long have you and Lex-Alex been dating?" She asked with a big smile, wich really meant 'I wanna know Everything!

"Well, we knew each other for about a year or so, but our first date was the accident day." Arizona immediately felt bad for asking. When Sam saw her face, she started talking about better memories. "But the date was Amazing! I've never met anyone like her." Sam stared at Alex lovingly.

"When did she come out? None knew about it here." Arizona asked out of curiosity.

"She came out almost two years ago." Kara answered for Sam. "She found out pretty late actually."

"How did I not noticed? I always notice those things." Arizona asked herself.

"Maybe because your gaydar is broken."

"Alex!" everyone said completely surprised.

"wow. Quiet please.... Can someone explain what the hell happened to me." Alex said trying to sit up.

"Well, you almost laughed yourself to death!" Kara said mocking her sister.

"Why is my body so sore? I feel like I didn't move for days." Alex said yawning.

"Because you didn't..." Sam looked at Alex sadly and kissed her with passion. 

"What do you mean?" Alex respond confused.

"You've been in a coma for three days, but now you're awake!" Arizona said happily. "I missed you so much." Arizona gave Alex a hug trying not to hurt her.

"I missed you too Arizona." Alex said when Arizona stood back up.

"Sooooo." Arizona wiggled her eyebrows. "You're dating a pretty lady."

Alex let out a laugh. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"I'm the gayest person in this hospital, plus I'm super curious."

Alex laughed at the statement. "Well you're not wrong. How's Callie?"

A huge silence fell in the room at Alex's question. "Actually, she's good. She's living in New York with Sofia..... We got divorced."

Alex immediately felt bad for asking. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't be sorry. You had no way of knowing." Arizona hid her frown with a big smile like she used to."But let's talk about you! You're the one who came back from the dead!"

"Well you're not wrong. Richard told you about it yet?" Alex asked.

"No, he said it wasn't his place to tell."

"Well, sounds like I have to tell you a long story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few days, Alex couldn't stand her room. She wanted to go out, walking at least. But she couldn't just walk around in the hospital. So she had the idea to just tell everybody once and for all.

"Are you sur about that?" Jo asked her new friend.

"One hundred percent!" Alex was sitting in a wheelchair and Jo was pushing her. Webber reunited everyone in the conference room. Alex was in the backroom waiting for everyone to enter and sit.

"Hello everyone, I'm here today to tell you something very important." Richard started speaking in the microphone while Kara, Sam and Ruby were standing behind him. "I present to you Kara Danvers, Sam Arias and Ruby Arias. They're here today because one of their loved one was in an accident."

Chief Bailey got up and asked. "I'm sorry sir but I'm sur everyone in this room is really busy. I took care of this patient and there's nothing special." 

"Well Miranda, she wasn't special at first. Because you couldn't see her face. Now everyone, you've all known this patient for years..... But not as a patient... As a colleague."

Everyone in the room started whispering to those next to them. Many had guesses about who the person was but everyone was wrong.

" Alexandra Danvers, you probably don't recognize that last name, but you surely remember the first. "

Some people like Owen Hunt or Alex Karev seemed shocked as they guessed who the person was. But Others like April Kepner were totally confused.

At Richard's words, Jo came out of the backroom pushing Alex in her wheelchair." Hello guys!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello guys !" Alex said shaking, a tear fell from her face as the room went silent.

None could believe their eyes. Lexie Grey was in front of them, in the flesh.  
Some started crying, others stood up of shock. None knew what to say. After all, this wasn't the most common situation. 

Bailey was the first one to speak. She stood up in tears. "H-How ? And why didn't you tell me?" Miranda then looked at Sam and Kara. "And you? Did you know?"

All the attention went on both girls. Kara answered first. "I knew that she had a past but didn't know much about it."

It was Sam's turn to answer the question. "I didn't know anything until the accident."

Alex tried to speak up so that she could have everyone's attention. "All I can tell you is that I had to fake my death to leave the city. I got in a motorcycle accident and woke up here. I missed you so much, I couldn't hide anymore."

Everyone stood up to greet Alex back one by one. Karev was crying like none was here to see and Bailey too. Everyone started having kind of a party to welcome Alex back. Until she asked." Where's Derek ? And Christina? "

The entire room froze and Meredith stood up. "Lexie...... Derek died in a car accident."

Alex looked at everyone with shock in her eyes, then she stuttered "And Chris-Christina? Did she -"

"No, she left. She has her own hospital in Switzerland now." Meredith interrupted her.

The party had been going on for a few hours now until Amelia and Maggie joined them. The news had spread through the hospital.

Maggie hugged Meredith before meeting Alex." Nice to meet you Alex, I've heard a lot about you. "

" Only good things I hope" She said laughing. "And you are?"

"I'm Meredith's sister too." Alex's jaw fell off in shock. "I'm Richard and Ellis's daughter." Maggie explained to clarify the situation.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that one" Alex said now laughing. Amelia went to hug Alex too. "Is she your sister too?" she said as a joke.

"No actually I'm Derek's sister" Amelia said after hugging Alex.

"Oh. All my condolences." Alex felt bad, she was still shocked after the annonce of Derek's death.

"Don't worry, it was a couple of years ago." Amelia tried to reassure Alex. "What about those two ladies, who are they?"

"Guys I present to you Kara, my sister. And Sam, my beautiful girlfriend." Alex said smiling at Sam who was standing in a timid way.

"Sister?" Most of the people in the room reacted.

"Well, not my sister by blood but it's practically that." a few nodded.

Karev spoke up "So you got a girlfriend eh"

"Guys, that's Alex Karev." Sam and Kara started laughing historically and Karev looked at them perplexed.

"What? What do they know about me?" Karev said.

"Nothing you have to worry about"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the little reunion ended, Alex got back to her room with Meredith. They were still laughing about some things that had happened before. Until Meredith stopped laughing.

"Lexie, you're getting better and you will be able to leave in a couple of days."

"That's good. Why aren't you happy?" Alex said confused.

"Because I'm going to lose you again." Meredith said harshly. She didn't like showing emotions.

"There's the moment that I was anticipating. Meredith.... Because of my job I can't reveal my identity. None should have known that I was alive. I took a huge risk doing that. I - I can't come back here. When I leave, everything has to be like nothing happened or we could all have lots of problems. Especially you!"

"And why's that? What is it exactly that you do?" Meredith said getting angry.

"You can't know! It's too dangerous."

Both girls were now fighting until Alex broke down crying. "Trust me! I don't want us to be separated again but I have to! For your own safety."

"Whatever!" Meredith said and left the room with Alex still crying in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Alex packed her stuff ready to leave the hospital. "Are you sur you don't want to say goodbye?" Sam said worried for Alex.

"I'll say goodbye to the people we meet on our way out" Alex said.

"If that's what you want." Sam said but saw that Alex wasn't feeling well.

Alex filled the papers so she could leave the hospital but when she turned around to leave, everyone was there.

"Trying to get rid of us Little Grey?" Arizona said making everyone laugh.

"Alex I'm so sorry for yelling. We should've had taken more time to say our goodbyes." Meredith said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry too. I'm gonna miss all of you so much!" Alex was crying almost sobbing. "I guess this is the end. I'm so glad for the time I got with all of you. Wilson, thank you for the new ribs." Alex made everyone laugh. They all hugged and said goodbye.

Meredith walked with Alex to her car. "Don't forget me okay?"

"Never!" Alex said as she hugged her sister.

Meredith said to Kara "Take care of our sister."

"Always!" she said hugging Meredith.

Then she got to Sam. "You! I swear if you ever hurt her -"

"I won't, I'll never hurt her on purpose" Sam said looking at Alex lovingly.

"Go now before I cry" Meredith said tearing up.

Once in the car Alex rolled down her Window " I love you Meredith."

"I love you too Lexie."

The car started up. Sam held Alex's hand to show her that she wasn't alone. Alex looked at Meredith becoming smaller and smaller as the car rode off. The first turn came and that was the last time Alex saw her sister. She turned back in the right way." Let's go back home" she said then looked at Sam. "Let's go see Ruby.

The end


End file.
